1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dowel-type pin for connecting structural components, particularly for connecting furniture plates. In the mounted position, the pin is held over a portion of its length in a receiving opening of at least one of the plates to be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pins of the above-described type are frequently used, for example, in the furniture industry as connecting elements for furniture pieces. For assembling the furniture pieces, known dowel-like pins are initially driven with one end into an appropriate receiving opening, usually a bore, of one of the furniture pieces. The second furniture piece to be connected to the first furniture piece is also provided with a receiving opening for the dowel-type pin. The free end of the pin mounted on the first furniture piece is then inserted into this receiving opening. In order to achieve this, pressure is applied to the two furniture pieces and the furniture pieces are pressed together. Because the pin has a greater dimension than the receiving openings, the pin is held in the mounted position in a clamping manner in the two furniture pieces.
The known dowel-type pins have the disadvantage that, for inserting the pins in the receiving openings of the furniture pieces, a high pressure must be applied for overcoming the force which acts on the contact surface between the outer wall surface of the pin and the inner wall surface of the receiving opening and acts against the insertion movement of the pin. When the known pin is inserted into the receiving openings, an undesirable deformation of the inner wall surface of the receiving opening may occur. Particularly in the case of furniture pieces of chip board, this deformation may impair the clamping connection of the pin pressed into the receiving opening in the mounted position.